MY HERO SORCERER SUPREME
by Rnij
Summary: The world of Earth has changed many times, from the hero's of old to the appearance of quirks. Now, in a world in which 80% of the population has some type of superpower, a young man will show the world that Magic's back, and it's staying that way. (Don't own nothing. Not MHA, or Doctor Strange. Just this stupid, dumb story.)
1. Chapter 1

**Well...I guess that the outline I put into place just kinda got abandoned? Maybe? I dunno.**

 **I'll be frank for a moment, I have never been much into Anime. I've never seen Naruto, DragonBall Z, Bleach, Etc. I didn't grow up with those shows, instead I had Avatar, The Clone Wars series, Samurai Jack, and other western cartoons (and for some reason, I remember liking Beyblade for some stupid reason. It doesn't hold up at all. Even on anime terms). It wasn't because of my Parents restricting me, it was just me not watching them. Well, now that I'm older, I began watching that kind of stuff, and My Hero Academia is easily my favorite. It doesn't follow most anime cliches, it's funny, inventive and isn't all about the 'Power of Friendship' and stuff like that. That kinda storytelling makes me annoyed. Just because your friends, doesn't mean that you'll be instantly OP because of them. Have some actual struggle, lose for godsakes! Power of Friendship shouldn't give one person a massive power boost, it should be that friends will do better when they work together! Therefore, My Hero Academia has drawn me into it. I have joined the legion of anime nerds, AKA Weeaboos. SELF DEROGATORY JOKES FOR THE WIN...i'm dead inside...**

 **But, I hear you thinking, Why in hell, are you doing a Doctor Strange story with MHA? Well, think about this. In MHA, quirks just showed up, and they have three classifications. But there's no magic in the universe, and the biggest superhero franchises (Marvel and DC) always have magical characters alongside science-fiction. That's how comic's are. So...do magic in MHA. But I'm doing Strange for a reason. I was re-watching Infinity War with my dad (Who hadn't seen it yet) and I was thinking "Hey, an MHA and Avenger's crossover would be awesome!" So first I tried to imagine Thanos as a MHA villain, but that didn't work. Cause Thano's is too powerful for MHA. Might do something with him tho, but I dunno. Then I thought Thor, cause Thor was my favorite character in the movie and in the MCU. Again, too powerful. So then for a while I bounced between Iron Man or Spiderman, when I thought of "Hey, Doctor Strange was awesome in the movie, he was the guy who could actually fight Thanos (Besides Thor)! Let's do him!" And voila. Here we go.**

 **This shitty story would not be possible without the advice of Avatar Conner. One of the main inspirations of this story (Who also does a Doctor Strange story, with Percy Jackson) Go check him out, he's amazing and WAY better than me at this whole Fanfiction thing. Seriously, go to him. Like...now. Open another tab and look him up, he's that good. And he's my beta reader. So go to him, cause if you want a Spider man story or any superhero story on this website, he's the best. So go. Now.**

 **Also, quick little challenge. I will have a slew of Easter Egg's throughout the chapter and the story. Referencing famous characters, moments in comic book history, video games, movies, etc. Anything'll go. See if you can spot them all and tell me what you got in the review section! Should be a fun little challenge. Each Easter Egg is worth a point. I'll put out a scoreboard to see who has the most point's each chapter! Prizes will be...**

 **Let's show it to you all simpler**

 **Step 1: Read Chapter and find Easter Eggs**

 **Step 2: Leave a review and post what Easter Egg's you found.**

 **Step 3: Get on top of the leader-board and be recognized for a prize. (You can only get recognized once, to keep it fair for others who want a prize)**

 **Step 4: Get prize which is...**

 **Step 5: Profit.**

 **But all in all, let's get this show on the road. Don't own Marvel/Doctor Strange or MHA. They belong to their respective owners, bleh bleh bleh bleh, magic!**

* * *

 **Chapter 1: The Exam of blowing thing's up with magic (Or how some kid is a wizard.)**

* * *

U.A. High School. Musatafu, Japan. The most pretigous academy for young Heroes in a world of Heroes. And right now, it was packed. Not with students, mind you. But with prospective students. Those who wish to become a Hero, look no further than this school. Hell, this was where the Symbol of Peace All-Might went to! Yet despite this...one student wasn't the most...how to say it...impressed. _"Huh...thought it would be bigger."_ This one man thought as he gazed upon this school.

But who was he, however? He was of medium height, around 5ft 10, not counting hair, which was wild and unkempt. He never had much time for stuff like hair. He was very unlike his other students, in the fact that he, for the most part, was the only foreigner here. He was not Japanese, rather he was American. Well, British American was a more accurate term. He was slightly tanned, His hair a light brown, eyes hazel in color. He also wore glasses, but usually would take contacts with him. He wore a thin overcoat, which didn't seem like much, but let's just say that he was plenty warm in the cold weather outside. He also had a grey sweater over a blue t-shirt detailing a D20 (That no one could see for obvious reasons) and black pants, alongside a pair of leather boots. This was Colin S. And Yes, "S" did stand for something. But you'll find out the definition soon enough. _"Oh well. It probably has more charm on the inside."_ So he continued on, towards the entrance. Observing and just generally people watching, It was a pastime. _"Ok, people here seem excited enough, there's a couple of people that look alright. Blondie looks like he's having a ball with this. Rocky over there looks nervous, bet he has some useful quirk. Over there's the most likely candidate for school edgelord with his darkness motif coming out of his bird face-wait that sounds racist. Movin' on."_ Colin was what many people considered an average looking person. He didn't seem threatening or an easy target, he was just there. Of course, that doesn't mean he was defenseless. Not at all, he was far from defenseless. In fact, he might be one of the most powerful prospects here.

He continued towards the door, not noticing that a blond man was behind him, and he was not very happy with...anything. This was Katsuki Bakugo. Paying Colin little mind, he bumped into his and forced him out of the way. "Hey, watch it!" He told off the blonde, who glared in response. "You watch it punk! I'll fucking destroy you!"

"Jesus dude, calm down. I'm only saying to be careful, other people do exist y'know." Colin responded in the most neutral tone possible, attempting to calm the situation down as much as possible. What Colin did not know however, was that Bakugo was...not a very responsive individual. "YEAH? YOU WANNA FUCKING GO YOU EXTRA!" He stepped forward, his hand twitching, and creating small detonations around his fingers. Colin also did the same, get into a stance. However, before either of them could use their power, some other student in glasses ran up to them. "Cease your disrespect! If you wish to become heroes, then you must end your disruptive bickering! You bring shame to U.A!" Both of them just looked at the fellow student, and Colin stood down. "Dude, I get what your meaning but you really need to chill. You sound like your about to die."

"If I must protect the honor of U.A. with my life, then so be it!"

"Your not getting what I'm meaning." But the brawl ended before it began, and that was enough. As Bakugo left in a huff, so to did the other student. Rather quickly as well, which surprised Colin. Oh well, must be his quirk. Colin continued on, opening the doors and following the line to the Exam Orientation. It was an auditorium, filled with seats, which in turn was filled with students. The teenager really didn't know where to sit, he never really had a clique to fit into back in America when he went to school. He was active, but not a jock. He was geeky, but not a nerd. He was liked, but not popular. He was just...Colin. Of course, his student's really didn't know what he could do. But that did not matter in the current moment, he needed to sit and wait.

Walking along the aisles, he spotted an open seat near the middle. However, it was next to some girl with...pink hair? He couldn't see her face, but he'd have to make due. Besides, it was in his preferred area. Close enough to the stage so he could see, far away so that if they're where questions supposed to be asked, he wouldn't be called on. It was somewhat embarrassing for the young man. But, he'd have to suck it up. Walking over to the aisle, he gulped before asking "Is this seat taken?"

The girl turned to him, and Colin's eyes widened. The girl was...pink. Seriously, she had pink skin! The whites of her eyes were color reversed (white to black) and her pupils were yellow. She also had small horns. But she also wore a giant grin on her face and seemed very upbeat and bubbly. "Not at all!" She then patted the seat, which made Colin snap out of his initial shock. "What, am I too weird for ya?"

"Oh! Uh-n-no! J-Just initial shock I'm so so so sorry!" He stammered, which made the girl laugh. "Pbthh, it's fine! Iv'e had plenty of people look at me the wrong way! C'mon!" Colin sighed in relief and then sat down next to her. Silence reigned for about...2 seconds before the girl stuck out her hand. "I'm Mina Ashido!" He stuck his hand out to shake it, but she spoke again. "Wait, you look different, are you a foreigner?"

"Yeah." He responded. "From America. The name's Colin." She smiled again at that as she shook hands with him. "Well Colin, are you excited! We're about to become U.A. Students!"

"We still gotta go through the entrance exam first. Don't know what that'll be." She brushed that off with a smile as she continued "Nah! Whatever they'll have us do, I'm sure it'll be a breeze." After that, a comfortable silence enveloped as they waited for the presentation to begin. During that time, they were joined by an enthusiastic red head named Eijiro Kirishima, who was an old friend of Mina. As they chatted along, Colin kept a respectful distance, popping up and speaking whenever they asked for his input. Cross his first goal off the list, he made some friends. Dad would be proud.

However, his thoughts were interrupted when the lights began to turn on above him and the stage lit up. **"What's up UA candidates! Thanks for tuning into me, your school DJ! Come on and let me hear ya!"** Silence. Nothing but silence followed. Colin looked at the announcer. He was a tall, slender man with long, spiky blonde hair and a small mustache. On him was a pair of headphones with the word "HAGE" written on the headband and a pair of sunglasses that he wore. He had a large grin on his face. Behind him, the screen showed the logo for the academy.

" **Keeping it mellow huh? That's fine I'll skip to the main show. Let's talk about how this practical exam is gonna go down OK? ARE YOU READY?! YEAH!"** Colin was just...bewildered. Never. In his life. Had he seen something just so...that. **"Like your application said, today you rockin boy's and girls will be conducting ten-minute mock battles in super-hip suburban settings!"**

"Yes! We're actually gonna fight!" Kirishima pumped his fist with excitement. Mina grinned as well as she turned to Colin. "Did you hear that Colin! No boring tests!"

"Uh...yeah. We all knew that ahead of time. It was in the application forms." The two just looked at him blankly. "What? Tell me you guy's actually read it, right?" Again, silence. "Oh my god." As they slightly insulted him by calling him a "Nerd." (He denied that. He was more a geek than nerd. Very different), the announcer gave out the information via a monitor which showed a digital avatar of a Arachnid based hero. Each student was assigned a specific section to which they would be going to. There would be a battle zone there. The object of the exam was to destroy faux-villains with different point values. To earn points, you'd have to defeat the faux-villains. The more point's you get, the higher you go up on the leader-board that was shown. Seemed simple.

"Excuse me sir, but I have a question." Someone asked from the crowd, thankfully he was standing so Colin could see that it was the blue hair guy from earlier. Great, he was one of Those people. **"Hit me."**

"On the printout, you've listed four types of villains, Not three. With all respect, if this is an error on official UA materials, it is shameful. We are exemplary students. We expect the best from Japans most notable school. A mistake such as this won't do. Additionally you with the unkempt hair." He then pointed at a kid with...well, unkempt hair. He then went on a small mini-rant about respect and being quiet etc.

Well, isn't he such a nice man. Colin was half tempted to call him out for being the rude one, but he never got the chance. Present Mic (the announcer) explained that the 4th villain was worth 0 points. " **There's one in every battle center, so think of it as more of a hurdle to try and avoid. It's not like it can't be beat, but they'res...kinda no point. I recommend my listeners to try and ignore it, focus on going and topping the chart!"** With that, the blue haired guy thanked him for answering his question and sat back down. There was a few more minutes of speech, which was used by Colin, Ashido and Kirishima to talk among themselves. "So it's like a game, huh? Sound's manly to me."

"Yeah! This'll be fun! Seem's kinda like those old retro games." Ashido added, to which Colin nodded. "Retro's are fun, Buut I'm more inclined to modern games. RPG's mostly."

"I'm a FPS gal. Best games: Battleground's."

"Really? I'm a Corona player myself. Much more fun." Colin responded, and the three then got into a long discussion between the king of the FPS. Corona v Battleground v Counter strike. With Colin being team Corona , Ashido being the Battleground player, and Kirishima standing tall for the Counter Attack. It was a powerful debate, full of power and skilled argumentation, and power! In the end as the students began to exit for the exams, they all agreed that each FPS had their own merits, but the worst was always going to be Cry of Burden. It just kinda sorta sucked. A lot. The three of them said their farewell's as each of them were assigned to different battle centers. As he walked outside, Colin took a look at his papers. Seemed like he was going to head over to Section C. He hopped onto the bus that would take him to his designated area, enjoying the short drive. He meditated as the bus moved, practicing the phrases his father and uncle had taught him.

"Satannish, Watoomb and Raggadorr, Ikonn. the Seraphim and Cyttorak. Agamotto, Oshtur and Muniporr. Hoggoth, the Faltine, Valtorr and Denak! Those whom I named plus other I've omitted, whose who threatened my cherished liberty hark to this irrevocable decree: Such enslavement will not be permitted. Your claims on my person I now reject all demands of servitude I must deny for your wisdom and might I've the utmost respect but the price for its use is far too high better the path I walk be mine alone hear now these words: let my fate be my own." ."

"Excuse me." A voice said behind him. Ending his meditation, he looked behind him to see two. A tall woman in a red coat, with black hair and eyes. Next to her was...why was this guy covering half of his face with Ice? Just looked kinda disturbing. "Yeah?" Colin responded, regardless of his thoughts to the man.

"Would be please keep it down? We're trying to rest before our test." Oh, being too loud. Kinda a dick move. "Sorry. I'll be quieter." He turned back around to resume, but he looked at them again. "Depending on how we do, we might never see each other again. What're your names?"

"Why do you care?" Icy finally spoke, tone being dead serious. "Because, I'm...curious? I mean, human interaction and all." The two looked at each other, they also seemed not to know each other's names. "How 'bout I start? I'm Colin."

"You don't go by your last name?"

"I'm foreign. From America." That answer seemed to satisfy them, as she introduced herself as Momo Yaoyorozu. Mr. Ice took a minute before saying Todoroki and looking away. Well, sucked for him. "So Colin, what were you whispering before?" He sweat-dropped, did she hear him? Well, of course she did. She asked him to quiet down! But did she actually HEAR what he said? He could've compromised the entire secret! "Oh-uh-I-uhhhhhh Something I just do. Y'know, bit of a motivational speech and all, repeating what possible hero name's I want, y'know, right?" _Please buy it please buy it please buy it_ , He thought. She raised an eyebrow, but didn't object. "Well alright then." She said before going back to her previous position. Success! His secret wasn't out yet! Hopefully. The bus ride lasted a few more minutes before stopping at the designated area. Letting everyone out. Separating himself from the two, Colin found himself in the middle of the crowd, waiting for the big-ass doors to open. Seriously, why would someone need a door that large? It was just not practical. He didn't have to wait long, for up above there was a tower and in this tower a man stood. This was the Pro-Hero Stone. A large man, made up of rock. He was actually part of a team known as the Fearsome 4. Members included Stone, Mr. Fearsome. The Shade, and the Living Glacier

"Listen up everyone! I'm only going to say this once. Get yer butt's movin! Ain't no timers in battle! Wastin' tiem with chit-chat! Move it!" With that, the door's opened and everyone began running. Colin sprinted as fast as he could through the doors and into a mock city, resembling Manhattan for some reason. Oh well, at least he's on (somewhat) home turf. Splitting off from the rest of the students, he took a left down a street that he knew from home. Bleecker. Moving down the road, he met 5 of the 1-point villains. They (surprise!) were robots. All armed.

Cracking his fingers, Colin raised his hands in a stance. One of them charged, Colin raised his left hand and conjured up vines of orange energy, which formed a shield around him. The Shield of Seraphim. He covered his right hand in mystical energy and swatted away the mechanical creature. Facing the other's, he launched his hands forward and blasted them with some energy. Two went down quickly, the other two survived and went for him. Blocking an attack by the one on his left, he conjured a mystical whip which crackled in the air. Slashing at the robot with the weapon, he grabbed it and flung it away (with considerable effort on his part, mind you.) The remaining robot then attempted to shoot at him, but was blocked by the shield. Deactivating the shield in order to use more energy, Colin created two runes which covered his wrists, and shot force a bolt of energy which hit the beast head on.

His Name was Colin. Colin Strange. Son of the Sorcerer Supreme, Doctor Stephen Strange.

The kid sorcerer ran through the streets of Faux-New York, bashing robots with a mystically created double bladed Axe, to conserve magical energy. He was careful not to be seen my any other students, cautious as to not be caught by any of the camera's he believed to be in place. This lasted for a good 6 minutes, which gave him a large place in the scoreboard of his respective area.

1: Shoto Todoroki. 40

2: Momo Yaoyorozu. 38

3: Colin Strange. 35

4: Mariko Yashida. 25

5: Oroku Saki. 20

3rd place so far. Not bad. And he was close to getting to 2nd! He looked away from the scoreboard to see both Todoroki and Momo nearby having some trouble with 3 pointers. Ah well, getting a killsteal or two might not be so bad. Plus he'd be helping them! That would get him some credit, right? Creating the magical whip again, he launched it at the two robots, sending them flying away from their opponents. The two of them looked at him, bewildered. "Is that your quirk?" Momo asked, Todoroki looking a bit less interested. "Maybe it is, maybe it ain't. Who knows." He stretched his arms as he walked towards the three. "This wasn't so hard. What do they'll do to make it harder? This is getting boring!"

"Don't get cocky. We still haven't seen the 0 pointer yet." Colin scoffed at his Frozone ally. "Come on! Why are you worrying about a 0 pointer! It's 0 points! How bad can it be." And, as if the universe heard and gave it a reply starting with 'To whom it may concern', a shadow loomed over the three. They all turned to the presence, with Colin saying "Oh come on universe!" Let's just say that the robot was...big. It launched at them with a punch, giant and large. It would certainly hit them, and it would not be good. Time slowed to a crawl for Colin, instinct being the only factor of him casting the spell. "I call upon the great Shield of Seraphim!"

Time resumed as the punch landed, both Todoroki and Momo looking away. They stayed that way for a moment, before slowly turning to see Colin holding his hands out, creating a shield to protect them! "How..."

"Do you want to fucking die right now! I don't know how much I can take from this guy!" He shouted, his voice strained. The robot attacked again, being blocked by the casted shield. However, this cracked the mystical barrier, which now gave off the appearance of glass. "Move!" They followed his order and ran to cover, just in time as the beast attacked one more time, shattering the shield. The shockwave from the blow launched Colin into the air, sending him flying. He could not cast a spell to save him, for he was near unconciouss. : _So...this is it. How I'm gonna die. Welp, life's been fun. If someone's hearing me, tell Dad and uncle Wong I'm sorry for being a little shit and accidentally blowing up the Left wing when I was 8. And for...y'know. Being stupid and reckless and kinda dying and why am I feeling warm? Why does it feel like I'm being carried?_ He opened his eyes. Shoto and Momo loomed over him, worry in their eyes. "Why would you do that?"

"...Reasons...ow. New rule of life guy's...don't do that. Ever. Cause that hurt...a lot." He wheezed and coughed. Well, he hurt like a bitch, but he was breathing. And alive. Being among-st the living was good. He'd been to hell before as a tour by Dad, wasn't the best place to vacation. Or live in. He coughed and saw his arms. They were bleeding. "Oh...look. That's blood...my blood. Neat..."

"Hold still, we'll get a doctor, someone to help!" Momo said, to which Colin responded. "Nah, I'm good. One sec." He then cast a healing spell, green light mending his wounds from his arm. But not fully healing himself. He wasn't that advanced to just bring himself back from the brink of near collapse. Healing cuts and bruises, no problem. Broken bones, concussions, stuff like that? Very hard for him, but possible for him if he had enough concentration and energy in him. Full blown heal someone who'd been shot 50 times, nope. Nope. Not good enough. They're was a reason his Dad was sorcerer supreme. Dr. Strange was pretty much a god. He could do abooooouut...most things imaginable with his magic, while Colin could do...some stuff. Despite being around magic his whole life, he hadn't started training until he was 11. "How..." Momo muttered.

"Magic. I'm a wizard."

"Stop joking this is serious."

"Ain't jokin. I might have a potential carrer in stand up, but I'm not kidding. I'm a sorcerer." As they stared at him bewildered, he pointed to the mechanical terror. "Let's not focus on the 'Colin being magic' part and focus on the 'Fucking big robot who's worth zero points for some godforsaken reason!'" They all nodded and looked at the giant beast. It seemed to be looking at them, staring. "Todoroki, distract it!" Momo said, which the Icey teen agreed. Creating a large slide of ice, he skated on it and began shooting the frozen water at the beast, freezing it in certain areas. Crouching, Momo began to concentrate. A type of energy emitted from her hand, which formed into a spear.

"I can create things with my quirk! Now come one, follow me!" Colin nodded, running after her as she shouted at Todoroki to freeze it's joints. "Can you make me fly?"

"Uhh...nnoo. Not that good at magic yet."

"Why not?!"

"I mean, I'm not supposed to be telling you this, but I'm not the best sorcerer! They are better ones!"

"Well, what can you do to get me up there!" She pointed to the beast's "head." Colin understood the plan. "I can make a portal. But I might accidentally send you to antarctica, I don't have the proper tool with me right now! It's in my bag back on the bus!" She face palmed herself before asking "Anything else?"

"Wind? Wind could work."

"Then do it!" Colin nodded. Backing up, he hopped a bit, preparing himself for the spell. To lift someone up that high (In a scale of feet, the height of the automaton was who fucking knows? It's fucking big) required a lot of energy on his part. Preparing himself, just in time as well due to the machine beginning to break it's icy bonds, he began to chant "By the Wondrous Winds of Watoomb!" He launched the air gust from underneath Momo, who began to soar up high and straight at the monsters head. Her ascent ended as soon as she was above it, and she began to fall straight at it. Yelling and aiming her spear at it's eye, she impaled it straight through. Electricity scattered throughout it's body as it was shut down forcefully, falling to the ground. Momo was falling as well, but not in the fun way. More like the panicky way. Thankfully she was caught by Todoroki, who skated on his ice to catch her in his arms. "Are you alright?" He asked coolly.

"Y-yeah!" She sputtered out quickly, a blush on her face. Todoroki landed right in front of Colin just in time for the announcer to say: **"Time's up!"** Colin looked at the two (Momo had been put down by Mr. Freeze, and still had a blush on her face) and said "Yaay...teamwork! We did gang!"

"Your explaining yourself. Now." Todoroki would not accept any excuses, he wanted the truth. "Uggghhh...fiiiine. My name is Colin Strange, I'm a sorcerer. My dad is known as Sorcerer Supreme and he keeps the earth and reality as we know it safe from mystical threats from other dimensions. I'm being trained by him to fight demons, monsters, gods, etc. I came to UA to become a Pro-hero because Dad was once a hero when they first popped up, and he's also immortal." He gasped for air. "Anything else?"

"...No-no. I think we got it."

"Good. You can't tell anyone! Or I'll have to kill you both!"

"WHAT?!"

"I'm kidding! I'll just erase your memory!"

"...WHAT?"

"Kidding again! I'll...do...something. Just don't tell anyone! I'm serious, a lot of bad stuff could happen." With them both agreeing to keep the secret, they made their way out of the faux city, back to the busses. Back home.

* * *

Colin made sure he when he put on his sling ring. The alleyway he had chosen was remote, for the most part. Moving his hands in a circle motion, he conjured up an orange portal made of sparks. Stepping through, he was now in a large building. On the outside, it was three-story Victorian-style brownstone townhouse built in the French Baroque architecture design with a Mansard roof. On the inside, it was bigger. It was almost like a mansion with how magically expanded it was! Walking up the stairs to the third floor, he walked down the hallway. The three floors of the New York Sanctum Sanctourum were divided by funtion. The first floor was wear the dining room, kitchen, and other like styled rooms were. The second floor was for accomodations, his and his dad's rooms were on this floor. The third floor was for testing, major rituals, artifacts, studying, and advanced spells. Walking to his Dad's office, he knocked thrice before opening it. Stephen Strange floated 5 feet above the floor, meditating. "Hey dad!"

"Colin." He responded as he floated to the ground. Standing up, he walked up to his son and hugged him. "How was the exam? Easy, hard? Mediocre?"

"Ehh...mildly challenging. Made some friends, fought some robots, met a guy with blue hair who was an asshole." Strange nodded as he opened up a book and began writing down stuff. "Good for you. Also hope you didn't have anyone find out."

"Yyeeeahh...about that..." Strange turned to his son, a look of disbelief on his face. "Why."

"They were going to get hurt and I couldn't just let them die!"

"The state of secrecy is most important Colin! You know this!"

"But what if it was Mom? Would you save her if she was in danger, if it risked the world finding out about us?!"

"Of course." He said harshly. Elanor Raquel was a sensitive topic for Stephen. Her death, even more. He sighed as he looked at Colin. "I...don't tell anyone else about magic. Only the people you saved, alright?" Colin nodded. "*Sigh* Your mother would be proud of you today. You put yourself before others, before the rule. It was stupid, but it was brave."

"...thanks Dad."

 **XXX**

Three day's. It took three day's for the letter from UA to arrive. But Colin eagerly ripped it open to see it's contents. However, it was not a letter. Rather, a button, He pressed it, obviously. A bright light shined from the small projector, and a screen formed. **"HELLO THERE! I AM HERE!"** All Might. All Might was a very large man with an equally muscular and well-defined physique. He has short blonde hair with two distinct bangs that stand up over his head. "All Might?"

 **"Yes! Young Strange...still can't believe that's his actual name."** He was somehow talking to an off screen man. Apparently, this wasn't a recording. It was live. **"Nevermind! Colin Strange, I AM HERE!...to inform you of your results of your entrance exam to UA! Why me? The great All Might? BECAUSE I AM GOING TO BE TEACHING THERE! TEACHING YOUNG HERO'S LIKE YOU!"**

"What's going on here?" Strange said as he opened the door and looked at the door. "Oh great. You."

 **"DR. STRANGE! MY OLD FRIEND, HOW ARE YOU! Haven't seen you in a while, in about 5 years."**

"I know. I've been keeping it that way."

 **"Regardless of our friendship, I am here to inform you, Colin Strange, that you have passed both your Written and Practical exams with flying colors! With you answering every question correctly on the written exam, you were already seen as a potential! However, with you scoring high on the practical with both destroying robots and rescuing your fellow classmates, you are now in the top 15! Congratulations!"** A scoreboard turned on behind him to show the top 15. Colin was number 8, right behind a kid named Izuku Midoriya, who had 60 points based only on rescue. Colin himself had a total of 55. All Might then turned to the people off stage. " **Are we done yet? I want to go home."** With that, the projector shut off. Stephen turned to his son and gave him a large hug. "Congratualtions. You made it." Colin smiled and hugged his father back, tightly.

His journey had begun.

* * *

 **There it is! First chapter done! How'd you all like it? Good, bad, mediocre? Please tell me! I love reviews, they give me my only source of sustenance on this website...**

 **So, the main guy's named Colin Strange. Son of Doctor Strange, Kid Sorcerer! Hopefully I didn't make him seem to powerful, Magic is pretty strong in Marvel. I also want to clarify this. Dr. Strange is a mix between his MCU apperance and the comics. He's not as powerful as he is in the comics, but he isn't totally useless. He's very strong, Between Infinity War Strange and Comic Strange. I don't want him or Colin to totally wreck everything in one hit with magic. That would be boring.**

 **The Easter Egg hunt is going to be continuing for as long as I want to, but if all goes right, maybe the whole story? I don't have all of this planned out yet, I'm sorta kinda winging it. Ill let everyone know when I have a definitive outline set in concrete.**

 **But overall, I want to thank you all for reading this story! I've really enjoyed writing this and watching the show (the research not so much. But hey, you do what you gotta do). Both were a blast! Hopefully you all think so as well! Once again, thank you for reading this. Please fav, follow, review, etc, whatever! You do you.**

 **Remember this kids: Excelsior!**


	2. NOT AN UPDATE

**One of the largest weaknesses I have as an author and a person is that I easily get distracted by a new idea I have or something. This carries from Games to books to movies and fandoms. This is also true in Fanfiction.**

 **When I posted the newest story, The Waking Worlds Worth, I regretted it immediately after. Not because I didn't like it, but because I didn't have any form of plan for the future of this story. This is true for a lot of my stories, and several examples of this is MY HERO SORCERER SUPREME, The Inquisition's Courier, and A Continuous Ball of Stress (Why am I doing this?) {Seriously, why did I do that story? It's terrible.}**

 **I want to focus on several stories for the next couple of whenever, and I also want to start two more. SOOOO, I need to cut some stuff away or put it on Hiatus. And I need your guy's help. I'll be putting up a poll and I need you guy's to tell me what to cut. I'll be putting up most of my stories as options. But I don't want you to just consider voting, I NEED YOU GUY'S TO DECIDE! I have what is decided as a severe lack of decisiveness.**

 **Sooo...please vote as soon as you see the poll up. I'll be keeping it up untill the end of the month. I need your guy's help, I love you all so much and I know this is difficult. I have complete faith in all of you though to decide for me, because I can't decide for myself :-P**

 **Thanks for (hopefully understanding) and I'll see you soon.**


	3. Being replaced by something more fun

**This will be brief, but I'm abandoning this story.**

 **I have no ideas for this and there's no place I can take this. I love the idea, but it's also over-stuffed with Dr. Strange and MHA stories popping up now, and all of them are good. Go check them out.**

 **But I'm not done with MHA and Marvel. I will be writing a replacement story, starring everyone's favorite Friendly Neighborhood Spider-Man! Except with a twist...it's a completely original character! They'll have their own solo chapters for a while before joining the MHA cast and their adventures for the most part while having other adventures. Expect plenty of intrigue, mystery, action, romance, comedy and more True Believers! (Rest in Peace Stan Lee, you are one of the greatest inspirations for millions of people, including me.)**

 **Sorry to those who were waiting for the next chapter, but I can't continue this story. If you wish to adopt this though, that's actually better! That would be awesome! Just PM me and we'll talk details.**

 **Thanks for sticking around, and I'll see you all in the new story!**


End file.
